Bobobôbo Bôbobo: reloaded!
by Haru-no-Jeshika
Summary: Un fanfic que repasa las hilarantes aventuras de Bôbobo y sus compañeros pero con algunos nuevos elementos: tres personajes totalmente inventados, escenas alargadas y ciertos cambios que tendréis que ir comprobando con el curso de la historia. Plasmar el brutal humor de esta serie con sólo texto es complicado, pero espero que este pequeño "remake" os arranque alguna pequeña sonrisa
1. Chapter 1

[Este fic lo comencé a escribir con 16 años. Los que hayáis leído el manga de Bôbobo os daréis cuenta de que estoy siguiendo el mismo orden que el manga. He intentado ser lo más fiel posible a la trama, aunque he cortado chistes y escenas que, a mi entender, no aportaban gran cosa o no tenían demasiada gracia. De antemano pido perdón porque sé que es casi imposible plasmar la genialidad de las escenas cómicas de esta serie con sólo texto, pero hice lo que pude y espero que os entretenga y os ayude a recordar esta fantástica serie.]

* * *

Nos encontramos en el año 300 X, o 3.000, igual vale. El planeta Tierra ha caído bajo el dominio del malvado Imperio Margarita, liderado por el temible Bola de Villar IV que, obsesionado por su calvicie, ha ordenado rapar las cabezas de todos los habitantes del planeta.

Para ello, ha dividido el Imperio en numerosas divisiones, de la A a la Z, lideradas cada una por un general que va dirigiendo a sus soldados por todas partes para cortarles el pelo al cero a todos los que se encuentren a su paso.

Pero una persona ha sido lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer frente al malévolo Bola de Billar IV y acabar con sus terribles planes. Esa persona es Bôbobo, alguien que aunque su aspecto no sea muy fiable, es el único que puede librarnos de tan terrible destino.

Capítulo 1 - **¡Bôbobo el Liberta Cabelleras! Y el encuentro con la bella niña de la Aldea de Enaf, Beauty**

Estamos en la Aldea de Enaf. Los cazadores de pelo de la División G se hallan arrancándoles despiadadamente las cabelleras a todos los desgraciados habitantes de este pueblo:

- _Parece que ya han cogido a todos los de mi aldea_ - pensaba una chica pelirrosa desde detrás de unas rocas -. _Es cuestión de tiempo que me descubran…_

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

La muchacha se dio la vuelta, alarmada. Pikari, el teniente de la División G de cazadores de pelo, la acababa de encontrar:

- ¡No dejaré que me toques ni un pelo de la cabeza! - exclamó la chica, apretando los puños.

- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme? - preguntó Pikari -. ¡Te cogeré!

Pikari montó en una moto y la chica salió corriendo. En cuanto la vieron, el resto de cazadores de pelo salieron tras ella. Finalmente, acabó tropezando y cayó al suelo:

- ¡Ya te tengo! - exclamó Pikari.

- ¡No, por favor! - chilló ella -. ¡Ten piedad!

- ¡ESO JAMÁS!

En ese preciso instante, unos látigos negros entraron a escena, golpeando a Pikari y lanzándole contra los demás cazadores.

- ¡Menos mal! - exclamó la pelirrosa.

Se levantó del suelo y miró hacia atrás, para ver de dónde venían esos látigos negros que la habían salvado. Su mirada encontró a un hombre altísimo y musculoso, con el pelo rubio a lo afro, gafas de sol, camiseta azul y pantalones negros. Pero además se dio cuenta de que aquellos látigos negros le salían de la nariz:

- ¡Son los pelos de la nariz! - chilló la chica, con asco.

- ¡Es Bôbobo! - exclamó Pikari -. ¿Acaso te crees que vas a poder con todos nosotros?

- ¡No lo creo, lo sé! - exclamó Bôbobo -. ¡Por el poder del Cabello Nasal!

Un aura amarilla surgió a su alrededor, y los pelos de su nariz volvieron al ataque:

- ¡Látigo piloso mortal! - exclamó Bôbobo -. ¡El cerdo frito está genial!

- ¡¿Y eso a qué viene?! - chilló la muchacha, cada vez más sorprendida.

Pero con esa técnica, Bôbobo derrotó a todos los cazadores de pelo.

- ¡Guau, eres alucinante! - exclamó la niña pelirrosa -. ¿Entonces tú eres el gran Bôbobo el Liberta Cabelleras?

- Por supuesto - respondió Bôbobo -. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas, jovencita?

- ¡Me llamo Beauty, encantada! - se presentó la pelirrosa -. Encantada de conocerte, Bô-bo-bo.

- ¡No te burles de mi nombre! - exclamó Bôbobo.

- Eh… - Beauty no sabía cómo continuar -. Oye, ¿puedo acompañarte en tu aventura?

- Yo soy un héroe solitario - dijo Bôbobo -. Un vagabundo que va escuchando los gritos de auxilio de todos los pelos del mundo que van a ser cortados por los malvados cazadores de pelo.

Y, dicho esto, Bôbobo dio media vuelta y se perdió entre una nube de polvo.

- _¿Puede escuchar las voces de los pelos?_ - pensó Beauty.

Y, sin vacilar, le siguió por donde se había ido.

_Media hora después…_

La adolescente de cabello rosa llegó a la Base de la División G de los cazadores de pelo. Se encontró a todos los guardas tirados en el suelo, derrotados.

- _¿Ya llegó Bôbobo y se los cargó a todos?_ - se preguntó Beauty -. _Entonces sí que estaba decidido a destruir la base._

Beauty entró en la base y llegó hasta la última sala, en la planta de arriba, justo a tiempo para encontrar a Bôbobo pasando apuros frente a Hagen, general de la División G.

- ¡Ya eres mío! - gritó Hagen, lanzándose a por Bôbobo -. ¡Ahora te vas a meter tus tonterías por donde te quepan!

- _¿Por qué no puede usar Bôbobo sus pelos nasales?_ - pensó Beauty -. _¡Le va a derrotar!_

Pero un destello iluminó las gafas de Bôbobo:

- ¡Golpe de pelo sobaquero! - exclamó Bôbobo.

Unos enormes látigos negros surgieron de sus sobacos y se cargaron a Hagen, que cayó al suelo de cabeza:

- ¡¿Con los pelos del sobaco?! - gritó el general de la división, mientras era derrotado.

- Y es más efectivo en verano - añadió Bôbobo.

- _Así que estamos en verano_ - pensó Beauty.

- Has tenido valor para seguirme hasta aquí - dijo, de repente, Bôbobo, y eso sin darse la vuelta -. Sí, tú, sé que estás ahí escondida.

Así pues, Beauty salió de detrás de la puerta, algo tímida:

- Por favor, Bôbobo - dijo, y se arrodilló -, déjame acompañarte. Es que… eres tan fuerte…

- Umph, ven si quieres - dijo Bôbobo.

- ¡Genial, muchas gracias! - exclamó Beauty -. ¡Te prometo que no seré un estorbo para ti!

Así pues, con el general de la División G, Hagen, derrotado por Bôbobo, el trabajo en el cuartel ya había terminado. Bôbobo y Beauty comenzaron su viaje hasta su próximo destino:

- _Bôbobo es muy fuerte_ - pensaba Beauty -, _¿pero será capaz de derrotar a todos los cazadores de pelo?_

Beauty le echó una mirada a Bôbobo y se lo encontró vestido de carnaval, adornado con luces y bailando mambo:

- ¡¿O los matará de risa?! - chilló.

De lo que ni Bôbobo ni Beauty se daban cuenta era de que un extraño sujeto les vigilaba desde la lejanía, al tiempo que les seguía los pasos, siempre manteniendo las distancias…

_Al día siguiente…_

Beauty despertó en medio de un bosque:

- Jo, qué pesadilla más horrible he tenido - se quejó -. He soñado que me encontraba uma manada de perros con la cabeza de Bôbobo.

Miró a su alrededor. Ni rastro de Bôbobo por ninguna parte. Beauty se desperezó y se levantó:

- Hablando de Bôbobo - dijo -, ¿dónde estará?

Entonces, oyó a un pato cerca de allí. Beauty giró la cabeza y vio la redonda cabecita de un lindo pato blanco asomado desde detrás de un árbol:

- ¡Qué lindo, un patito! - exclamó la muchacha, yendo a agacharse junto al pato -. ¿Te has perdido, bonito?

Pero, de repente, Beauty se dio cuenta, aterrorizada, de que del pato sólo había hasta el cuello, el resto lo componía un calzoncillo rojo que llevaba puesto un calvo enorme:

- ¡UN PERVERTIDO! - chilló Beauty.

El repugnante calvo la agarró y le puso un cuchillo en el cuello:

- Sé que vas con Bôbobo - dijo -, así que sé una niña buena y dime dónde está.

- ¡Suéltame! - chilló Beauty.

- ¡Tranquila, Beauty, te voy a salvar! - exclamó la voz de Bôbobo.

- ¡Bôbobo! - exclamó Beauty.

Y vieron que Bôbobo llegaba corriendo como una niña, vestido de colegiala y con trencitas:

- ¡Perdonad, llego tarde! - exclamó.

- ¡Aagh! - chilló Beauty.

Bôbobo le tiró su cartera al calvo y rescató a Beauty:

- ¿Estás bien, Beauty? - le preguntó.

- No me toques, por favor - suplicó Beauty.

- ¿Tú eres Bôbobo? - preguntó el calvo, alucinando.

- ¿No me reconoces? - preguntó Bôbobo -. Entonces será mejor que me cambie de ropa.

Y Bôbobo recuperó su aspecto normal:

- Vaya, encantado, Bôbobo - dijo el calvo -. Yo me llamo Kirarino, y soy de la Patrulla Asesina de los cazadores de pelo. Estoy aquí… ¡para matarte!

- ¡Bôbobo, no dejes que un tipo con unos gayumbos tan raros te derrote! - exclamó Beauty.

- Es que sí, hay que tener mal gusto - dijo Bôbobo, sacando a relucir sus pelos de la nariz, que estaban lleno de banderas, algunas de las cuales no pertenecían a ningún país.

- ¡Callad! - ordenó Kirarino -. ¡Yo tampoco los llevaría si no fuesen parte del uniforme!

- ¡¿A quién estáis llamando raro?! - gritó, de repente, el pato de los calzoncillos de Kirarino.

- ¡Puede hablar! - gritaron Bôbobo y Beauty.

- ¿Puede hablar? - incluso Kirarino estaba sorprendido.

Así que Kirarino se tuvo que quitar los calzoncillos y dejarlos sobre una roca para que el pato pudiese hablar:

- Me llamo Takashi y tengo veinticuatro años - dijo el pato -. ¡¿Cómo habéis sido tan crueles como para llamarme raro?! ¡Yo no soy raro, ¿os enteráis?!

- Nos enteramos - dijeron Bôbobo y Kirarino, bajando la cabeza.

- _Yo alucino_ - pensó Beauty.

- A ver tú, niña - dijo Takashi, mirando a Beauty -. ¿Qué soy?

- Eh… - murmuró Beauty -. No sé…

- ¡Pero mira que eres bruta! - exclamó Takashi -. ¡Tendrías que haber dicho que soy un pato monísimo, lerda!

- Lo siento mucho - dijo Beauty -. _Qué humillante._

- No, Takashi, tú no eres un pato - dijo una voz que salía, precisamente, de la cabeza de Bôbobo.

Todos miraron extrañados al pelo de Bôbobo, que se abrió por la mitad y de él salió otro pato, esta vez entero:

- ¡Papá! - exclamó Takashi -. ¿Cómo que no soy un pato? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Verás, hijo… - respondió su padre -. Mi estación del amor no fue fácil. No encontraba a mi media naranja, estaba muy preocupado... Entonces la conocí a ella. Era Kaori, tu madre. A pesar de las objeciones de mi familia, me casé con ella, y tú fuiste nuestro primer hermoso hijo. Sí, Takashi, tú eres el fruto del amor entre un pato y unas bragas.

- ¡¿Cómo va a enamorarse un pato de unas bragas?! - chilló Beauty -. ¡Y más aún, ¿cómo van a tener un hijo?!

- Espero que esta historia te ayude a descubrir quién eres, Takashi - dijo el padre pato, y se volvió por donde había venido.

- Sí, padre, ya lo tengo todo claro - dijo Takashi -. ¡Ya sé lo que soy! Kirarino, enfúndate en mí.

Kirarino volvió a ponerse sus preciados …

- ¡Soy unos patoncillos! - exclamó Takashi.

- ¡Y juntos te vamos a derrotar, Bôbobo el Liberta Cabelleras! - exclamó Kirarino.

- Pues vale - dijo Bôbobo -. ¡Por el poder del Cabello Nasal: puños del pelo nasal!

Y con sus pelos de la nariz enrollados como formando puños, Bôbobo derrotó a Kirarino, que cayó al suelo, derrotado.

- Kirarino, de la Patrulla Asesina - dijo Bôbobo -, en el fondo, has sido un digno rival.

- Si tú lo dices… - musitó Beauty.

- Vámonos, Beauty - dijo Bôbobo.

Y los dos prosiguieron su camino. Poco después, el sujeto que andaba siguiéndoles desde el día anterior salió de detrás de unos arbustos. Era un mozo de cabello blanco de punta, ojos escarlatas y vestido de un modo algo heavy.

- Así que ese era el combate de pelo nasal - comentó -. Alucinante.

CONTINUARÁ …


	2. ¡Don Patch, Mytel y la chica misteriosa!

[¡Hola otra vez! Sí, ya sé lo que vais a pensar nada más comenzar a leer el capítulo. "¿Cómo has podido saltarte la genial parte del poblado Hajike, con el concierto en la cabeza de Bôbobo y los explosivos Hermanos Dinamita?". A mí también me dio lástima omitir esa parte, pero es que las chorradas que hacían eran demasiado difícil de expresar sólo con palabras y no era capaz de serle totalmente fiel. Para eso, prefería omitirla. De todos modos, espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo, que además empieza movidito, con la aparición del desquiciante Don Patch. Al final de este capítulo tendréis la oportunidad de ver al primero de los tres nuevos personajes que van a ser introducidos en este fic, ¡adelante con ello!]

* * *

Capítulo 2 - **¡Cara a cara con la Banda Patch! ¡El secuestro de Beauty, la aparición de Mytel y una extraña chica!**

Después de pasar un día de locura en el poblado Hajike, un lugar en el que todos los locos pueden desahogarse, Bôbobo y Beauty proseguían su camino por las afueras del poblado:

- ¡Mira, Bôbobo! - exclamó Beauty.

Ante ellos llegó una banda formada por un montón de pequeños seres de color amarillo con forma redondeada liderados por un joven rubio vestido a lo detective.

- ¡Ajá, por fin os encontramos, asquerosos cazadores de pelucas! - exclamó el chico.

- ¿Cazadores de pelucas? - preguntó Beauty -. Bôbobo, ¿qué es eso?

- Ni idea - respondió Bôbobo.

- ¡No os hagáis los longuis! - ordenó el joven -. ¿O acaso queréis véroslas con el temible, el inigualable, el más chisposo, Don Patch?

- ¿Quién es ese, Bôbobo? - preguntó Beauty.

- Ni idea - respondió Bôbobo.

- ¡¿No conocéis al famoso Don Patch!? - chilló el rubio, alucinando -. ¡Parches, presentémosles a estos malvados a nuestro temible jefe!

Aquellos seres, llamémoslos parches, se abrieron y dejaron a la vista a un ser parecido a ellos, pero más grande, naranja y con pinchos alrededor de su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Beauty -. Parece un sol …

- Menuda pinta tiene - comentó Bôbobo.

Aquel "afamado" Don Patch estaba demacrado, totalmente seco y con una apariencia de deprimido que no se la quitaba nadie:

- ¡Jefe! - gritó toda la Banda Patch.

- ¡Rápido, dadle refrescos! - exclamó el joven rubio, que parecía ser el segundo al mando.

Los parches le empezaron a echar refrescos de gas por la boca y por la nariz:

- ¡Pero que le van a ahogar! - chilló Beauty.

Pero aquello surtió efecto. Don Patch recobró todo su color y vivacidad dando un enorme salto:

- ¡Don Patch ha vuelto! - exclamó.

- ¡Ahí va, mi sombrero! - exclamó Bôbobo.

Agarró a Don Patch en el aire y se lo clavó en el pelo:

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - gritó el segundo al mando -. ¡El jefe no es un sombrero, asqueroso cazador de pelucas!

- ¿Cazador de pelucas? - preguntó Don Patch -. ¡Oye, ¿qué hago yo aquí arriba?! ¡Casi consigues engañarme!

Beauty no sabía quién era más tonto. Don Patch se bajó de Bôbobo y le señaló con el dedo:

- ¡Te reto a un combate absurdo! - le dijo.

- ¿Un combate absurdo? - repitió Beauty -. ¿Qué es eso?

- Es un tipo de combate que consiste en derrotar al enemigo a base de hacerle enloquecer con cosas estúpidas, así como historias, ataques y todo lo que se ocurra - explicó el segundo al mando de la Banda Patch.

- Entonces no creo que sea capaz de vencer a Bôbobo - masculló Beauty.

- ¡Yo empiezo! - exclamó Don Patch.

Durante los siguientes minutos, Bôbobo y Don Patch estuvieron contándose historias tristes sin sentido, que iban dejando más débil al contrincante.

- ¡Madre mía, qué batalla más alucinante! - exclamó el segundo al mando.

Pero la que más estaba sufriendo era Beauty, que no daba crédito a las locuras que escuchaba.

- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó, de repente, Don Patch -. ¡¿Por qué no soy capaz de vencerle tan rápido como a mis otros enemigos?! ¡Ya estoy harto de ti, asqueroso cazador de pelucas!

- Ya me estáis poniendo nervioso con lo de cazadores de pelucas - dijo Bôbobo -. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé quiénes son. En segundo lugar, por el nombre supongo que serán aliados de los cazadores de pelo, ¡y yo odio a muerte a los cazadores de pelo!

- ¿Entonces no eres un enemigo? - preguntó Don Patch.

Beauty, que se había alejado un poco del campo de batalla para no seguir sufriendo, sintió una presencia detrás de ella:

- Jejejeje...

Beauty se giró y descubrió a un cazador de pelo (aunque tenía cabello) detrás de ella:

- ¡Ah! - exclamó Beauty.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, el malvado la agarró, la ató y la subió a su moto:

- ¡Jefe! - gritó el segundo al mando de la Banda Patch -. ¡Ese sí que es un cazador de pelo! ¡Y se lleva a la chica!

- ¡Beauty! - gritó Bôbobo.

Demasiado tarde, el malvado cazador de pelucas se llevó a Beauty y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo soltada por la moto:

- Se la habrá llevado al cuartel de la División H de los cazadores de pelo - dijo Don Patch.

- Si le ocurre algo, nunca me lo perdonaré - dijo Bôbobo -. ¡Voy a salvarla!

- Yo te acompañaré, amigo - dijo Don Patch -. Es lo menos que podría hacer por ti. Además, me sé el camino más corto hasta la base.

Así pues, Bôbobo y Don Patch comenzaron su camino para ir a rescatar a Beauty de los malvados cazadores de pelucas.

_Una hora después …_

Los cazadores de pelucas son una porción de los cazadores de pelo que se ponen las cabelleras que arrancan a los demás para estar guapos y a la moda:

- ¡Academia de secretaria! - exclamó Bôbobo.

Él y Don Patch se aproximaban a la base de la División H montados sobre una plataforma rodante en la que Bôbobo, vestido de secretaria, daba clases de inglés impartidas por Don Patch:

- A ver, Bobobôba - decía Don Patch -, "Hola" se dice "thank you", "cazador de pelo" se dice "son of a bitch", "pelo" se dice "head" …

Los cazadores de pelucas que aguardaban la entrada a la base alucinaban:

- ¡¿Pero quiénes son esos locos?! - gritaron.

- ¡Por el poder del cabello nasal - exclamó Bôbobo -: pelambrera en cable!

Y se cargó a todos los guardias.

- Vía libre para infiltrarnos en la base - dijo Don Patch -. Aunque dentro habrá más de ellos esperándonos …

- No me preocupa - dijo Bôbobo -. ¡Yo les enseñaré!

Así que Bôbobo, vestido de estudiante de instituto, fue derrotando a todos los cazadores de pelucas de la base con su mesa de estudio asesina.

- Vaya, vaya, así que vosotros sois los valientes que os habéis atrevido a infiltrar en mi base - dijo una voz.

Acababan de llegar a la última sala, donde les esperaba un apuesto joven de cabello verde oscuro:

- ¡Uy, qué guapo! - exclamó Don Patch, haciendo de chica.

- No te dejes engañar, Patchita - dijo Bôbobo -. Sólo es una peluca.

- Soy Mytel, general de la División H de los cazadores de pelo - se presentó -. ¡Y voy a hacer como si nunca hubieseis estado aquí!

Sus ojos se iluminaron y miró directamente a Don Patch, que se convirtió en piedra.

- ¡Don Patch! - gritó Bôbobo -. ¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese, malvado?!

- ¿Has oído hablar de Medusa, una terrible criatura de la mitología griega? - preguntó Mytel -. ¡Pues yo soy su tataratataratataratataratataratataratataranieto!

Y miró de nuevo a Bôbobo con sus ojos relucientes:

- ¡Oh, no! - gritó Bôbobo -. ¡Me he convertido en una zanahoria!

- ¡Imposible! - gritó Mytel.

Le volvió a mirar hasta casi salírsele los ojos, y Bôbobo se convirtió en una col:

- ¡Jo, ya me podría haber convertido en lechuga! - exclamó Bôbobo -. ¡A nadie le gustan las coles!

- ¡Esto es absurdo! - gritó Mytel.

- ¡Y ahora rescataré a mi amigo! - exclamó Bôbobo.

Hizo aparecer un bastón mágico parecido al de Sakura Card Captors:

- ¿Cómo vas a rescatarle con esa birria de bastón? - preguntó Mytel.

Bôbobo le dio un golpecito a Don Patch… y destruyó la piedra, con lo que Don Patch fue liberado:

- ¡Anda ya! - chilló Mytel, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Soy libre! - exclamó Don Patch, que también hizo aparecer en la mano un bastón parecido al de Bôbobo -. ¡Ahora te derrotaremos, fuerza maligna!

- ¡Por el poder de las lucecillas…! - exclamó Bôbobo.

- ¡…salidas de no-sé-dónde…! - exclamó Don Patch.

- ¡Te ordenamos que regreses a tu forma original! - exclamaron los dos.

Pero no ocurrió nada:

- ¡Idiotas! - gritó Mytel.

Y les dio un puñetazo. Bôbobo y Don Patch cayeron al suelo y volvieron definitivamente a la normalidad. Estaban furiosos:

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pegar a unas damas?! - le gritaron a Mytel.

- ¡¿Pero qué decís?! - chilló el joven, a punto de volverse loco.

Y se lanzaron a pegarle puñetazos como locos. En medio de la pelea, el móvil de Mytel sonó y lo tuvo que coger:

- ¿Diga? - preguntó Mytel, mientras esquivaba los puñetazos y patadas -. ¡Ah, eres tú, Kaoru! ¡Perdona, es que no me pillas en buen momento …! ¡No, no es que me haya olvidado de nuestra cita, pero …! ¡Vale, vale, allí estaré!

Colgó el teléfono. Bôbobo y Don Patch se le quedaron mirando, expectantes.

- Va a traer a unas amigas y me ha pedido que lleve a dos chicos más - dijo Mytel, con cara de desesperación -. ¡Y como vosotros os habéis cargado al resto de cazadores, no podré llevar a ninguno!

- Tranquilo - dijo Bôbobo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro -, nosotros te acompañaremos.

Mytel no estaba muy convencido, pero era mejor que nada.

_Media hora después …_

Bôbobo, Don Patch y Mytel llegaron a un restaurante de ramen y entraron vestidos de jugadores de rugby:

- ¡Aa~~~ah! - chillaron unas mujeres.

- ¡Mytel! - exclamó la más guapa de ellas.

- Hola, Kaoru - dijo Mytel, rascándose la cabeza -. _¿Se puede saber qué hago así vestido?_

- ¡¿A eso le llamáis "ensayo"?! - gritó Bôbobo, furioso.

- ¡La pelirroja es para mí! - exclamó Don Patch.

Los chicos se sentaron en frente de las chicas, que les miraron con cierto recelo (cosa nada reprochable por su parte).

- Así que estas son tus amigas, ¿eh, Kaoru? - dijo Mytel tratando de recuperar la normalidad -. Kimi, Nina, … ¡Un momento! ¡Dijiste dos! ¿Quién es la otra?

Entre todas las mujeres había una joven adolescente, muy callada y bastante guapa, vestida con una chaqueta morada en la que lucía un medallón dorado, una camiseta de tirantes y una mini-falda lila.

- Oh, te presento a Yume - dijo Kaoru -. Me la he encontrado justo antes de llegar. La pobre estaba sola.

Yume no dijo nada.

- ¡Vaya, el baño ya está listo! - exclamó Bôbobo.

Y, sin decir nada más, se subió a la mesa y se metió dentro de su mismísimo plato:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - chillaron las tres mujeres.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?! - gritó Mytel.

- ¿Quién quiere frotarme la espalda? - preguntó Bôbobo.

- ¡Ya estamos hartas! - exclamó Kaoru -. ¡Lo nuestro se acabó, Mytel!

Y las tres mujeres se marcharon. No obstante, la joven Yume se quedó sentada donde estaba:

- ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! - gritó Mytel, furioso -. ¡Ahora sí que acabaré con vosotros!

Les miró con sus ojos de Medusa, y Bôbobo y Don Patch empezaron a convertirse en piedra por las piernas:

- ¡Oh, no! - exclamó Bôbobo.

- ¡Mierda! - gritó Don Patch.

- ¡Muajuajuajuajua! - se rió Mytel.

- ¡Bola de energía! - exclamó una voz femenina.

Una enorme bola de luz eletrizante alcanzó a Mytel por la espalda, que escupió sangre por la boca y cayó al suelo, derrotado y calcinado.

- ¿Pero quién demonios ha sido? - preguntó Don Patch, mientras él y Bôbobo regresaban a la normalidad.

Casi volvieron a quedarse de piedra al descubrir que todo había sido obra de la extraña Yume, que se había puesto en pie:

- He sido yo - dijo ella -. Me llamo Yumeko y pienso destruir a todos los cazadores de pelo.

CONTINUARÁ …


End file.
